Broken
by shoezofdoomness
Summary: Max moves. Finds Fang. but they both have a major secret. Will they be able to save eachother from themselves before its too late? rated M for drug and alcohol abuse.


"Are we there yet?" I questioned from the back seat of a very cramped car. The reply I got was "Shut up bitch! I'm trying to drive here! Why can't you keep your damn mouth shut? The reasons were moving is just that! I had to leave my perfect job, all because you had to blab our secret to all your little friends! So just shut the fuck up for once!" Yep that's my dad for ya. A fucked up drunk who fucked up everything for me. I had the perfect life, a loving family great friends. Ya those were the days, but all that's gone thanks to my dad. My serial killer dad who brutally murdered everything I loved right before my eyes, got that right killed my whole family right in front of me. But he kept me alive for some reason, what that reason is, the world may never know, lol I crack myself up!

"Were here, now get your worthless ass out of the car and start unpacking!" I heard my dad yell. I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep till we got to our destination. It was a nice house big front yard neighborhood not to shabby looking, fenced in yard. Which my dad would love. I think I'm going to stop call him dad I'm going to call him by his name, Jeb. I grabbed my bag of clothes, yes bag, I only have a few clothes to my name about three shirts and four jeans two underwear and one bra. I grabbed Jeb's bag and the box with Jab's pictures of him killing my family. He frames them and hangs them all over the house. It completely sickens me, I mean why would you be proud of something, or he does it as a cruel reminder to me, of once was but will never be again.

After unpacking EVERYTHING, and arranging the furniture the way Jeb liked it. Well that lasted until about midnight, then about another 2 hours to put all the clothes up, not mine Jeb's, up just the Jeb likes them, and then I had to shower, and get ready for bed, but that didn't take very long. By the time bedtime had rolled around at four am, I was pooped, the second my face touched the pillow I was out like a light.

I woke up screaming at about six o'clock in the morning, then I felt a strong slap across my face followed by "Shut the fuck up bitich I am trying to fucking sleep! So quit screaming!" Gee thanks for worrying about me and my nightmares, Jeb. Might as well get up got school in two hours, yes this school is very awesome they start at 8 instead of 6:30. So I spent my two hours by picking up all the beer and wine bottles. I counted fourteen beer bottles and three wine bottle, and wondered what Jeb would be like sober, cause even when I had the good life he was always drunk, not as drunk as now, but still drunk. I bet he might be bipolar, but he just drinks it away and becomes violent. I pray that my life will take turn for the good, but that doesn't look like its gonna happen any time soon, I don't really belive in God I just pray to whoever to help me out.

"Good morning class we have a new student today. Say hello to Maximum Ride. So Miss Ride why don't you come up to the front and tell the class about yourself." I groaned to myself I hate it when teachers do this shit it gets on my nervers, nobody wants to hear about my drunk physoctioc father. "Hello, my name is Maximum but you can call me Max for short. And I have no hobbies or anything like that. So ya… that's about it thank you." And I went to sit in the back but next to me was a strawberry blond kid, beautiful blue eyes, tall. He said "Hey Maximum, how are your new aren't you. My names James but you can call me Iggy." "Oh hey thanks for being nice to me." I replied. "You have issues at home, don't you. You get beat by your caretaker. Cause I can smell the make up on you. But don't worry I'm not stalking you, I have a friend with the same issue." "Ummmm…" Was all I could say, this boy, Iggy is quite talkative, but as it turns out he wasn't cause he didn't talk the rest of the class.

I was so thankful when the bell rang, because geometry is so boring it is too easy for me. "Hey you want me to walk you to your next class who do you have?" Iggy snuck up on me. How he knew it was me, I have no idea, maybe he could smell all the make up on me. But I saw girls wearing more make up on me. "How did you know it was me?" I asked him. "by the sound of your footsteps." With a grin. "damn you got some good hearing." Was all I could say. This boy was starting to creep me out, or I'm just paranoid. Probly the latter. "Hey Iggster." A female voice said " Who's your new friend?" A girl with caramel skin girl came up by Iggy's side. "Oh, Hey Nudge. This is Maximum, but she likes to be called Max." Iggy told this girlie girl named Nudge, why did I call her a girlie girl, cause if you saw her you would know. "Hey Max, I'm Nudge, or Kiki, that's my real name, but I prefer to be called and you gotta meet my friend Fang I think you'll get along well." Wow this girl was a motor mouth " That is the guy I was telling you about" Iggy said in a near whisper. "Speak of the devil!" Nudge nearly shouted. And lo and behold a tall guy with long hair over one eye black every thing even his eyes were so brown they were black looking. He was absolutely beautiful in every way. Wait did I just say that no way I'm an emotionless brick wall, and apparently so was this guy cause his were blank of emotion. Then the bell rang. "Shit, were late, hey Max who do you have next?" I pulled out my schedule. "Ummmm…" I looked for second period " for history" I told them. "Awesome you got all three of us!" Nudge nearly shouted, again. "Woot woot!" Iggy yelled. I ended up giving him a weird look. These two where quite shouty, if that's even a word, but the other one kinda kept his head down looking at his shoes as he walked. "Well were here." Nudge said. We walked in the class room, with a small class, like 20 people. I know that is a big number but were I come from (New York) classes were 35 to 40 people. It drove our teachers crazy. But I'm rambling, our teacher just gave every one a dirty look and said "Well looks like we have a new student. What's your name?" he questioned. "Maximum Ride." I replied.

The class went be really slow, cause it was us history. Iggy and Nudge got yelled at several times for talking. Me and the other kid, Fang, or as I found out Nick, were quiet I talked a little bit to Iggy and Nudge, but I don't think Fang said a word.

I had an odd feeling about Fang, but it turns out his parents abuse him to, but its all his sisters and brothers including his mom and dad. But I had the feeling that he was hiding something, something big and major. But I'm being a hypocrite I have my huge secret to. What do you mean by am I gonna tell you of course not only my family knows. So I'm not gonna tell you.

I didn't even notice when the bell rang for third period, till I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up at Fang, "time to go to next class." He said. "OMG!" Nudge shouted. "He said SIX words I'm amazed" "It's a merical" Iggy said acting like he was gonna cry. "I'm guessing you don't talk much." He just nodded at me. "I'm not much of a talker either." He just smirked at me. Iggy and Nudge almost fainted with exciment at him smirking, claiming that he has never done that before. Me and Fang just rolled our eyes at them.

As it turns out I had classes with them all through only after lunch I only had Fang and he talked to me all thought the class so much for Iggy and Nudge's theory. I found a lot out about Fang that Iggy hadn't already told me. He had a twin but he died when they were little, their parents had become abusive drunks after that, he been to the mental hospital 8 times for cutting, anger management, drug and alcohol abuse, and attempted suicide. I've been through all that except for the drug stuff. Because my dad showed me how bad alcohol can fuck you up. But I will admit that I have smoked some stuff as an escape, but I will not touch anything alcoholic. But back to the point, Fang loves the same music I do and he's gonna try to hook me up with a job at the music store with him.

When school got out my dad wasn't there so that means I had to walk again. I have quicker means of transportation but its too risky so I have to walk 2 miles to my house. I just hope I don't get lost due to being new to the area. When I got as soon as I walked through the door I got a glass bottle thrown at my head for being late. But he didn't pick me up, and my way is too risky due to all the people around. Then a fist hit my face and knocked me out.


End file.
